Kumbang
by Erry-kun
Summary: Pagi itu, Momotarou mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Sousuke seperti orang kesetanan dan apa yang dia katakan berikutnya benar-benar membuat Sousuke ingin tanah menenggelamkannya saja seketika. "Senpai, temani aku berburu kumbang nanti siang!" Sousuke/Momotarou. SouMomo.


Yamazaki Sousuke adalah pribadi yang lebih banyak diam terutama pada orang-orang yang tidak terlalu dia kenal. Pada waktu-waktu luangnya, Sousuke lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya untuk sesuatu yang jelas bermanfaat seperti berenang—setidaknya sampai cidera di bahunya membuatnya tidak bisa berenang lagi—atau melakukan olah raga lainnya. Pada libur musim panas, Sousuke biasanya pulang ke rumah dan membantu banyak pekerjaan di kampung halamannya.

Namun, berkat bujuk rayu yang superberisik dan berbagai keadaan lain yang memaksanya setuju begitu saja, Sousuke—si pendiam yang sangat dewasa itu—kini pergi melakukan sesuatu yang sangat kekanak-kanakan; berburu kumbang di bawah terik matahari yang membakar kulit.

* * *

 **Free! Iwatobi Swim Club © Kyoto Animatiom**

 **Kumbang © Erry-kun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: boys love, ooc, typo, semi!canon.**

* * *

 **Kumbang**

 **.: Sousuke/Momotarou :.**

* * *

Sejak pagi-pagi sekali, Mikoshima Momotarou sudah mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Sousuke seperti orang kesetanan. Setelah berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya yang empuk, apa yang Momotarou katakan berikutnya benar-benar membuat Sousuke ingin tanah menenggelamkannya saja seketika.

" _Senpai_ , temani aku berburu kumbang nanti siang! Ini akan menyenangkan!"

Sousuke ingin menolak begitu saja, tapi tidak tega. Sebuah opsi yang segera terpikir sesaat kemudian—yaitu mencoba melemparkan ajakan itu pada Aichirou atau mungkin Rin—langsung luntur secepat kemunculannya. Aichirou dan Rin sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing semejak hari pertama libur musim panas dan tentu saja, Momotarou sepertinya tidak punya pilihan lain. Kalau tahu akan seperti ini, seharusnya Sousuke cepat-cepat pulang saja.

" _Senpai_ , mau, ya?"

Entah Momotarou ini memakai sihir atau jurus jenis apa, tapi tatapan matanya yang berkilat-kilat benar-benar menghipnotis Sousuke untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sangat disesalinya kemudian; menyetujui ajakan si adik kelas. Selanjutnya, Momotarou bersorak riang dan kembali menuju kamarnya sendiri untuk menyiapkan alat-alat yang diperlukan.

Karena itulah, di siang harinya, ketika terik matahari begitu menyengat membakar kepalanya, Sousuke justru berdiri di antara pepohonan dengan sebuah jaring dan kotak kecil kandang untuk serangga, mematung selama sekian menit sebelum akhirnya mencoba berkeliling hutan dengan kikuk. Entah sudah berapa tahun lamanya Sousuke tidak melakukan sesuatu yang kekanak-kanakan seperti ini, dia sudah lupa bagaimana caranya.

" _Senpai_ , lihat! Aku dapat dua!"

Suara Momotarou yang terdengar agak jauh itu segera merebut perhatian Sousuke. Laki-laki itu menoleh dan mendapati Momotarou tersenyum riang seraya mengangkat kotak kurungannya tinggi-tinggi.

Sousuke tidak mengerti apa yang harus dibanggakan dari itu atau setidaknya harus bereaksi seperti apa. Kumbang-kumbang itu tampak tidak berharga baginya. "Uh ... ya," dia hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

Mendengarnya, Momotarou menurunkan tangannya dan kedua bahunya melemas begitu saja. Ekspresinya tampak kecewa dan Sousuke tidak senang melihatnya.

"Aku ... aku akan mendapatkan yang lebih besar dari itu," Sousuke membuka suaranya kemudian, tidak yakin sendiri dengan apa yang dia katakan.

Namun, wajah Momotarou yang kembali tersenyum lebar dan kedua matanya yang berkilat-kilat meyakinkan Sousuke bahwa dia tidak sama sekali salah bicara barusan. "Baiklah, kita bertanding, Sousuke- _senpai_!" Momotarou menyahut, begitu semangat.

Melihatnya, Sousuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak ikut tersenyum meskipun tipis.

Kemudian, Sousuke melanjutkan pencariannya di sekeliling hutan. Dia tidak mengerti apakah memang tidak ada kumbang di sekitar tempat yang dipijakinya atau memang ada teknik tertentu untuk memancingnya keluar, tapi sejauh ini Sousuke belum menemukan apapun. Dia sudah mencari sejeli mungkin di setiap inci permukaan pohon, tapi belum juga membuahkan hasil.

Sousuke terus mencari dengan jeli, tidak ingat sudah berapa lama waktu yang dia habiskan untuk melakukan itu. Satu hal yang dia tahu pasti adalah Momotarou sudah dua kali meneriakkan sesuatu seperti _aku dapat lagi_ dan itu artinya Sousuke sudah sangat tertinggal dari adik kelasnya itu.

Merasa lelah dan kehausan, Sousuke memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak. Di bawah sebuah pohon yang tampak lebih rindang dari pohon-pohon di sekitarnya, Sousuke berniat duduk dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, setidaknya untuk beberapa menit saja. Namun, tepat sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar didudukkan di atas tanah, Sousuke tersentak karena menemukan seekor kumbang hitam yang mengilap sedang bertengger di batang pohon di dekat tempatnya hendak duduk.

Secara refleks, Sousuke mengayunkan jaringnya cepat, menangkap kumbang itu supaya tidak kabur. Itu berhasil dan entah kenapa Sousuke mulai mengerti kenapa Momotarou senang sekali ketika berhasil menangkap satu. Kemudian, dengan cekatan kumbang itu diambilnya dengan tangan kosong dan dimasukan ke dalam kurungan. Sousuke memerhatikan gerak-gerik kumbang di dalam kurungan itu dengan serius dan penasaran. Aneh, ini cukup menyenangkan juga ternyata.

"Whoa! _Senpai_ , itu ukuran yang benar-benar besar!"

Suara Momotarou yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuat Sousuke sedikit terperanjat. Dia tidak menyadari sejak kapan Momotarou berdiri tepat di belakang tubuhnya. "Lihat, aku berhasil," jawab Sousuke dengan senyuman kecil.

Momotarou cemberut. Sousuke sepertinya sudah gila karena berpikir ekspresinya sangat menggemaskan. Momotarou mencondongkan tubuh dan menarik-narik ujung kaos yang dikenakan Sousuke seraya membuka suara, " _Senpai_ , kumohon! Berikan padaku, ya? Aku tidak pernah punya yang sebesar itu! Kumohon, Sousuke- _senpai_."

Sousuke tidak segera menjawab, sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak tahu kumbang ini akan diapakan setelah dibawa pulang nanti. Dia tidak keberatan jika Momotarou memang sangat menginginkannya. "Ambil saja," katanya.

"Yeaaay! Terima kasih! _Senpai_ , terima kasih!" Momotarou menerima kotak itu dengan ekspresi luar biasa senang, kedua matanya berbinar-binar yang menggemaskan. Laki-laki itu memerhatikan kumbang yang ditangkap Sousuke seolah hewan kecil itu adalah perhiasan paling berharga di dunia, "Wow, lihat betapa cantiknya dia. Sangat hitam dan mengilap," gumamnya sendiri.

Sousuke bergeming, dia tidak mengerti kenapa ekspresi senang yang muncul di muka wajah Momotarou membuatnya tidak mampu berkata-kata selama beberapa detik. Kilatan matanya benar-benar ... cantik. Bahkan, kulitnya yang menjadi agak cokelat karena terbakar matahari justru membuatnya semakin tampak menggoda.

"Momotarou- _kun_."

"Ya?"

"Mendekat, sini."

"Apa yang—"

Kalimat itu terpotong begitu saja karena Sousuke, tanpa izin dan permisi sama sekali, menarik Momotarou dan memberinya kecupan singkat. Sepertinya benar bahwa cuaca membuat Sousuke sulit berpikir jernih karena laki-laki itu segera menyesal dengan apa yang dia lakukan tepat ketika melepaskan tautannya dengan Momotarou.

Namun, ketika melihat Momotarou menatapnya dengan ekspresi campur aduk—di antara malu dan terheran-heran, serta tatapan matanya yang memancarkan keluguan—Sousuke merasa ingin sekali menciumnya lagi.

Ekspresi senang di muka Momotarou sudah cukup bisa membuat Sousuke lemah dan ternyata wajahnya yang merona jauh lebih melemahkan Sousuke dari dalam.

"Ke-kenapa kau melakukan itu, _Senpai_?"

"Aku hanya ... ingin." Sousuke tidak tahu lagi harus menjawab apa. "Kau lucu."

Sialan sekali wajah Momotarou semakin merona dan Sousuke harus berjuang sangat keras untuk menahan dirinya tidak melakukan sesuatu seperti tadi lagi.

Berusaha mencari topik lain dan mulai berpikir bahwa hari sudah semakin sore, Sousuke segera mengambil jaring serangganya yang sejak tadi tergeletak di atas tanah seraya berujar, "Ayo pulang," katanya. "Tubuhmu kotor dan penuh keringat."

Momotarou mulai tertawa seperti biasa lagi, "Kau juga kotor, _Senpai_!"

"Ayo berendam, air dingin akan terasa menyegarkan sekali."

"Uh? Uhm," Momotarou berguman kecil. Balasan Momotarou yang di luar dugaan membuat Sousuke menoleh kembali menghadap padanya. Laki-laki berambut jingga itu melempar jauh tatapannya dari Sousuke dan untuk beberapa alasan dia tampak malu sekali.

Sousuke segera menyadari apa yang membuatnya tampak seperti itu. "Ah! Oh ... aku tidak bermaksud _terselubung_ atau ... sesuatu semacamnya."

Sayangnya, sepertinya panas terik juga merenggut sedikit akal sehat Momotarou karena laki-laki itu justru menunduk dan merah di wajahnya tidak kunjung menghilang. "Ada _maksud lain_... juga tidak apa-apa."

Seketika, Sousuke berdiri mematung di tempatnya dan tidak mampu berkata-kata selama beberapa detik.

Astaga, cobaan macam apa ini.

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

langsung ngetik ini fanfik karena saya butuh asupan /nak/ tolong ya saya gak kuat sehabis diracunin fanart-fanart soumomo yang gak nanggung-nanggung bikin nosebleed :') ugh, i love you momotarou-kun! (eh, oh iya maap di sini kok sousuke macam pikiran mesum mulu ya/nak)

oke, sekian dari saya. kritik, saran, komentar, atau pertanyaannya silakan jangan sungkan ke kotak review, kawan! terima kasih banyak, ya! :3


End file.
